


Традиционный гем-грим для чайников и барраярцев, издание второе, дополненное и доведенное до совершенства

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Происхождение цетагандийского гем-грима и основные правила, помогающие его читать.Автор выглядит вот так: http://imgur.com/uROKJDK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Над этой книгой сломал голову и провел немало бессонных ночей герой фика «Трудности расшифровки культурных кодов»: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10349046
> 
> Но... если мы не знаем о гриме чего-то точно, мы имеем право предполагать о нем все, что нам заблагорассудится - и это будет правдой, пока кто-нибудь убедительно не докажет обратного. И еще: гем Рау может лгать.

**Традиционный гем-грим для чайников и барраярцев, издание второе, дополненное и доведенное до совершенства**  
  
Автор: майор Хенн Рау  
  
  
_Введение_

  
Гем-грим, как бы ни казалось со стороны, не относится к наиболее важным проявлениям культуры Цетагандийской империи, но спорить с тем, что он – одно из самых ярких проявлений этой культуры, будет разве что слепой.  
  
Из-за того, что гем-лорды и, следовательно, их ритуальный грим долгое время контактировали с представителями других культур (например, барраярской) исключительно в ходе завоевательных войн, к ним самим и к каждой детали их облика сформировалось вполне определенное – негативное – отношение (о ритуальном скальпировании гем-лордов во время Цетагандийско-Барраярской войны см. статью «Зачем варварам генетический материал ваших предков?», краткая суть: незачем, для красоты и на память).  
  
Цель этой статьи – объяснить азы искусства гем-грима как интересующимся барраярцам, так и юным гем-лордам, принимающим грим как должное, без должного осмысления.  
  
Гем-грим – главным образом предмет ритуалов (о ритуалах Цетагандийской империи давно стоит написать отдельную энциклопедию). Ритуалы – это то, что разделяет мирскую, обыденную жизнь и жизнь в сфере сакрального. Аут-лорды и леди практически всегда обитают в сфере сакрального, а потому, в отличие от гемов, не нуждаются в ритуальном гриме. Тем, кому не посчастливилось родиться вне созвездий аутов, требуются определенные посредники для перехода в сакральный мир. Изначально это были определенные разновидности еды и питья, предметы и даже ритуальные увечья, но со временем их все заменил грим, объединив их качества и функции.  
  


_Истоки гем-грима_

  
  
Прежде всего, гем-грим не стоит воспринимать как современную разновидность макияжа: он гораздо ближе к маске или обрядовой татуировке, чем к декоративной косметике.  
  
Гем-грим восходит к обрядовым маскам и имеет те же исходные функции:  
• увековечивание памяти о предках, поддержание их культа;  
• персонификация доброго духа, защита от злых духов;  
• функция развлечения;  
• символическое изображение смерти носителя.  
Несложно догадаться, что для типично воинского грима последняя функция наиболее характерна: если собственное изменчивое лицо гем-лорда – это проявление его жизни, то ритуальное скрытие лица, стирание с него характерных черт и придание некого универсального воинского облика – это заблаговременная подготовка гем-лорда к переходу в посмертие, который так или иначе может произойти в бою.  
  
Из первичных функций грима проистекают и его разновидности:  
• культовый;  
• свадебный;  
• театральный и танцевальный;  
• воинский и граничащий с ним погребальный;  
  
Чтобы читателям было проще найти аналоги гем-грима в своих культурах, стоит привести универсальный пример. Практически во всех культурах, имеющих корни на Старой Земле, ритуальное сокрытие лица, маской, гримом, татуировкой или вовсе посторонними предметами, обозначает смерть. Аналогичную гриму роль для многих народов выполняет свадебная фата, скрывающая лицо невесты (девушки, в некоторых культурах – юноши), меняющей статус. Помимо цели – сокрытия лица умирающего в одном из своих проявлений участника обряда и воскресающего в новом – значение имеет и цвет фаты, традиционно белый. Белый относится не столько к праздничным, сколько к погребальным цветам и имеет значение и чистоты, и смерти разом.  
  
Грим в любом случае – символ перехода в другую реальность. Но его первоочередное значение – пребывание за гранью смерти.  
  


_Современный гем-грим_

  
  
Несмотря на все, сказанное выше, не стоит считать традиционный грим чем-то мрачным – в конце концов, он не только и не столько маска в наши дни. Ныне в обществе Империи нанесение должного грима на лицо считается правилом хорошего тона и примерно соответствует т.н. дресс-коду в других мирах. Как недопустимо для барраярца появиться в обществе уважаемых старших неодетым, так недопустимо для гем-лорда появиться в таком обществе с обнаженным лицом. Та же ситуация и в семейных отношениях: нередки случаи, когда гем-леди, от которой требуется опознание ее супруга, по какой-то причине оставшегося без грима, не способна это сделать, т.к. из уважения к ней он никогда не показывался ей на глаза «голым» (также этот сюжет лежит в основе множества традиционных комедийных представлений, о них см. статью «Ба двух аут-леди, или Переполох в Райском Саду»).  
  
Говоря о социальной значимости грима, нельзя не упомянуть некоторое расхождение имперской традиции с существующими в других мирах: если на том же Барраяре о роде занятий и статусе определенных девушек легко можно судить по степени раскрашенности их лиц, то на цетагандийских планетах юношей сходного рода занятий можно вычислить по обратному: грим в их случае либо ограничивается наклейкой на скулу, либо вовсе отсутствует, показывая отчужденность от семьи и созвездия. Однако не стоит торопиться с выводами: скромная наклейка на скулу вместо полноценного грима может быть просто проявлением последней молодежной моды(появившейся с выходом в свет поколения, не заставшего войны и больше интересующегося чужими культурами, чем своей), а никак не указанием на пикантный род занятий носителя.  
  
Говоря же о значении грима, нельзя проигнорировать символическое значение каждого из его цветов. Несомненно, гем-лорды различают больше оттенков как в закатной полосе, так и на лицах соотечественников, чем представители других миров, но это не мешает некоторым обобщениям.  
  
Итак, наиболее древние и уважаемые цвета в гриме:  
• оттенки красного – символизируют смелость, силу, как правило, нечеловеческую, страсть и справедливость;  
• оттенки коричневого, серого и черный – божественность и потусторонность носителя;  
• белый и серебряный во всех проявлениях – символ сверхъестественной силы и высшей воли, воплощенной в носителе грима;  
• оттенки желтого, оранжевого и золотого – символ стремления к совершенству;  
• оттенки зеленого – рост и развитие, в том числе и профессиональное;  
• оттенки синего – в разных сочетаниях могут означать как хладнокровие (которое для расы гемов, несомненно, относится к достоинствам), так и страх, скрытую злобу и тайные мотивы.  
  
Конечно, существуют и смешанные цвета, так называемые, младшие. Действует общее правило: чем чище и проще цвет, тем больший вес в Империи имеют носители грима с ним. К примеру, клановые цвета автора этой статьи – фиолетовый и шафрановый – никак не свидетельствуют о скрытых мотивах и стремлении к совершенству в хитрости, а только показывают, что созвездие Рау зажглось на небосклоне Империи не так давно, чтобы получить право на чистые цвета.  
  
Иногда представитель дома, имеющего право на младшие цвета, носит грим цветов другого дома, как правило, отмеченного старшими цветами. Такая ситуация по существу равносильна той, в которой оруженосец определенного дома форов на Барраяре одевается в цвета этого дома для демонстрации своего положения, связи с домом и верности ему, хоть и случается несколько реже. В таком случае грим «чужих» цветов обозначает не только временную символическую смерть носителя для его собственного дома, но и персонификацию в гем-лорде духа чужого предка, призванного охранять и наставлять молодого человека вместо его собственного.  
  
Типичная ошибка новичка в чтении гем-грима – попытка трактовать клановый грим через воинский или наоборот. Смешивать эти два вида ни в коем случае нельзя, памятуя о характерной для военных потусторонней направленности грима.  
  
Воинский грим одновременно и проще кланового, и сложнее. При его нанесении и, соответственно, чтении используются строгие правила:  
• лицо гем-лорда при нанесении такого грима делится на 9 зон: лоб, область глаз, скулы, щеки, нос, верхняя губа и подбородок;  
• чем выше звание гем-лорда, тем больше на его лице грима и тем сложнее его рисунок;  
• каждому званию соответствует определенный цвет фона, поверх которого накладываются узоры;  
• служба, которую несет гем-лорд, обозначена крупным, обведенным белым завитком на лбу: завиток вооруженных сил ярко-красный, службы безопасности – черный, дипломатической службы – бордовый;  
• место рождения гем-лорда можно определить по его левой скуле: там будет обозначающая планету греческая буква, выполненная в клановых цветах.  
  
К примеру, лицо гем-генерала будет покрыто сложными завитками клановых цветов, наложенными на черный фон. Между бровей генерала будет алый в белой обводке сложный росчерк. Если вернуться к ритуальному значению цветов, можно понять, что этот грим подразумевал изначально: практически равный божественному статус генерала (черный фон), его нечеловеческую силу, храбрость и справедливость (красные завитки), высшую волю, подкрепляющую эти качества (белый контур), и, конечно, постоянную готовность к смерти (сам по себе грим). Относительно грима и готовности к смерти стоит упомянуть линию командования: если гипотетический генерал из нашего примера действительно погибнет в бою, следующий за ним по званию не только примет командование, но и унаследует грим – что не только справедливо, но и полезно: как правило, противники не в состоянии различать гем-лордов, кроме как по раскраске, так что присутствие на поле боя «бессмертного» генерала может оказывать на них деморализующее воздействие. В повседневной же ситуации присвоение себе чужой раскраски равносильно краже личности и подделке документов одновременно.  
  
При нанесении повседневного грима, как правило, соблюдается значение цветов и предпочтение, разумеется, отдается клановым, но в последнее время ими не ограничивается (изменчивая мода диктует свои условия). Главный же принцип, который отличает повседневный грим от воинского – это необязательность сложности завитков. В последние тридцать лет в повседневном гриме в моду вошли симметричные прямые линии и резкие геометрические орнаменты и переплетения, складывающиеся из них. Причина этого очень проста: любой каллиграф с опытом, независимо от того, к какой культуре он принадлежит, подтвердит: изящные росчерки делать куда проще, чем выписывать, соблюдая толщину, наклон и нажим, ровные симметричные линии. Подчеркнутая простота геометрических узоров повседневного грима выдает долгие часы, проведенные у зеркала для тренировки, и готовность следить за безупречностью рисунка, страдающего от воздействия окружающей среды - что, конечно, ценится искушенными зрителями. Воинский же грим, при всей его вычурной избыточности, вообще не наносится на лицо самостоятельно: он переводится со специальной основы, как, к примеру, реагирующая на тепло и воду наклейка на ткань. Для простоты нанесения и поддержания в самых разных (зачастую неблагоприятных) условиях, воинский грим делается на особо стойкой основе, так что способен выдерживать в течение нескольких суток экстремальные температуры и их перепады, избыточную влажность или, напротив, великую сушь.  
  
В заключение стоить лишь добавить, что к гриму, как и к одежде, нельзя относиться слишком уж всерьез. Конечно, древняя мудрость «Встречают по одежке» все еще актуальна – как и ее менее известное продолжение «Провожают по уму». В самом деле, даже самый яркий оттенок алого в сочетании с черным не гарантирует носителю всю храбрость и божественность того предка, из-за которого его созвездию были дарованы такие цвета, так что и ориентироваться на один только грим, общаясь с незнакомым гем-лордом, не стоит.  
  
В защиту легкого отношения к этому многовековому пласту культуры Империи можно привести поведение хотя бы даже цетагандийских гем-леди: женщины, чье огромное влияние на судьбу наших планет только по традиции не озвучивается на всю Ойкумену, не наносят грим – и это все, что нужно о нем знать.


End file.
